


Demons

by Cornuts360



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Possession, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornuts360/pseuds/Cornuts360
Summary: The Doctor gets possessed. Will Clara have what it takes to snap him out of it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen a few stories about Twelve getting possessed and I want m o r e. This is an attempt hope to god that I'm ok, i'm a b a d writer so bare with me pls

"Clara~" The Doctor sang. It was a dark hallway. Only the Doctor's voice rang throughout the dark building with his feet dragging along the cold floor with a hatchet in hand. "I know you're here Clara. I can sssssense it." he hissed. The metal head of the hatchet scratched the floor.

Clara Oswald was hiding in the hallway next to a door. She peered across from her and she saw a door slightly opened, in the dark she can't really make out what it is, but she had a feeling she saw a classroom. Her breathing was heavy and her face was tear-stained. 

"I can hear you~!" 

Here's what happened.

Clara boarded the TARDIS when it materialized inside her living room. Being lively as ever, Clara swung open the TARDIS doors to be greeted with a Time Lord behind the console. "Where to now Doctor?"

"I'm thinking, somewhere tragic. Something spooky."

"Really? Never thought you like the spooky side of things." Clara replied. "Well, remember the forest and being ghost hunters?"

"Well yeah, I remember that. Just never thought that this face would be one for horror." 

The Doctor strolled around the console, typing down random co-ordinates that hopefully lead to somewhere. He turned back a dial, typed in the location, and pulled down the take-off lever. 

"Where are we going?" Clara smiled in wonder as she looked up at the TARDIS' Gallifreyan dials. "Like I said! Something spooky. Somewhere where a demon resides!"

Clara's eyes widen, "And you're not terrified by this?"  
"Oh no, I am! This is something new! I've never been possessed before. Actually no, that's wrong I have. Twice." The TARDIS landed in a thump. "We're here!"

The TimeLord rushes towards the doors of the TARDIS. "C'mon Clara! This'll either be fun, devastating or actually terrifying."

The TARDIS landed at an abandoned school in the hot summer of the Philippines. "Okay, this really does look creepy..." Clara shivered, the nights were hot in the Philippines, but it seems that Clara had a weird feeling about this place. "It looks shady for a school."

"Clara, don't say that! It's the least they can do." the Doctor defended. He hasn't been to the Philippines and this is definitely a first time. They landed at the courtyard of the school where there were trees lined up at the edges. A statue with a woman blindfolded holding a plate with eyes and a sword.

“Sta. Lucia. A Catholic All-Girls school. Why did she bring us here?” The Doctor pondered our loud. It was then Clara looked at her side to see a girl in uniform standing, their back facing them. “Hey! Shouldn’t you be home?” She called out. The girl didn’t move at all. Her feet planted on the floor as she turned her head ever so slightly to glimpse at the strangers in the school.

Clara felt something cold touch the back of her neck. A chill running down her spine. He tapped the Doctor behind her, “Doctor, there’s a girl over there” she pointed only to find that she was gone. She turned back to the Time Lord Who was looking at her confused. “What are you talking about?”

She looked behind him to find the girl standing behind him. “DOCTOR BEHIND YOU!!”  
Just like that the girl immediately gripped onto the Doctor’s wrist. He attempted to get out of her grasp but was shocked at how strong the grip was. He gasped and Clara tried to help him by pulling him. What left them baffled was the fact that the girl wasn’t struggling at all. Her feet were planted on the ground, grip not loosening. 

“Okay, this is going to be worse than I thought. And I’m scared. I’m genuinely scared!”  
“Doctor!”  
“Clara, run. Whatever you do, run!”  
“I can’t just leave you here, Doctor!!”  
“I SAID RUN, CLARA!” With that, Clara began running. Letting go of the Doctor and disappeared into the depths of the abandoned school. 

Turning in confusing corridors and trying to find a place to hide. “I hope he’s alright. He’s the Doctor he can get out of it!” She thought to herself until a blood-curdling scream from the courtyard interrupted her thoughts. 

The Doctor was limp. He laid on the floor at the center of the courtyard. As if he was a dead man. He began twitching. His eyes were somewhat frantic. Until they were opened. It was no longer warm like how Clara remembered. It was much darker, more sinister. More manic than usual. He stood up limply and staggered forward trying to find balance. His last conscious thought rang in his head, “I’m so sorry, Clara...” 

He shot up, suddenly becoming straight, hands curled like a claw. He felt something warm streak his face. His hand touched his cheek to find something warm and red on his fingers. Blood. The Doctor is no longer here.

“You’re stuck with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want context on the location, watch Eerie on netflix!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god, Doctor what have you got yourself into?!" Clara thought, her mind racing with concerns for her best friend. The scream from the courtyard. The pitter-patter of her footsteps in the halls echoing. She has to be quiet or else something might get her. She slowed down, but if she slows down, it will run. Or will it? She managed to find a set of stairs on her left leading upstairs.

As she took her first step up the flight of stairs, she hears another set of footsteps. Heavier, than usual. Apparently they were dragging their feet. If this place is abandoned, then who was it? It was only her and the Doc- "Oh, no. Doctor." she thought to her self. It was unusual. His usual walking pattern would be heavy yet light. This didn't seem to be the case. It was as if he was being dragged. 

Clara quickly ran up the stairs settling on the second floor of the school. Her eyes wandered around the walls. Quite dirty, but it was eerily white. She looked down the hall to find something draped in white. She walked towards it to find that there was a statue underneath it. A statue of Mother Mary looking down. Clara observed the statue, to find that there was something red-stained on it. Her hand came up to touch the body of Mother Mary when she felt something drip onto her hand. 

She looked down on her hand and followed where the liquid was dripping. The companion looked up to find Mother Mary crying. Crying blood and her eyes looking directly into Clara's. Clara gasps and trembles. She covers her mouth to cover her gasp, but it rang out throughout the halls. 

Again, the heavy footsteps came into play. "Clara~. I had a friend named Clara too. Until she killed herself for a guidance counselor." It sounded so much like the Doctor, but- it wasn't him. It was quieter, hissier. "Are you afraid, Clara? Are you afraid because you're alone?" The voice was much closer. How?!

She looked behind her back to find a silhouette at the end of the hallway. "Doctor?" she shook. Clara found it hard to actually move. She saw the Doctor's stance was much more aggressive and bigger than normal. "Was that what he calls himself? Doctor?" Behind him, was the girl she saw earlier. Clara was able to see what she looked like under the moonlight. The girl was dirty and very pale. She spoke through the Doctor. Clara walked forward to get a better sight of her best friend. 

He looked so empty, and cold, sickly almost. the only thing moving was his eyes and his lips. She could only make out a bit if she was reading it, it said, "Run, Clara." and his eyes were sad and terrified. He took a step forward body slumped. Only then Clara heard something scraping the floor. Something heavy, something metal, it glinted in the moonlight. The companion gasped, eyes widen. A hatchet. 

"Please tell me that isn't for me..." her voice trembling. Simply, he grinned. Her heart was beating fast. Faster than it should. In the silence, she could only make out one word screaming in her head. Run. 

She bolted to the set of staircases to the third floor. Unfortunately, she tripped on one of the stairs, but that didn't stop her. She heard the steps of the TimeLord coming up the stairs. Quickly, her legs ran. Her eyes darted at the end of the hallway to find the girl from before. "Clara. You're a school teacher. You're supposed to help me. Help me, Clara."

"Clara~" The Doctor sang. It was a dark hallway. Only the Doctor's voice rang throughout the dark building with his feet dragging along the cold floor with a hatchet in hand. "I know you're here Clara. I can sssssense it." he hissed. The metal head of the hatchet scratched the floor.

Clara Oswald was hiding in the hallway next to a door. She peered across from her and she saw a door slightly opened, in the dark she can't really make out what it is, but she had a feeling she saw a classroom. Her breathing was heavy and her face was tear-stained. Quickly and quietly, she opened the door across and closed the door. She sunk down to the floor and held her breath. For extra measure, she covered her mouth with her hands to prevent any noise. Her ears were attentive this time around, and she heard footsteps with something metal being dragged along the floor.

"I can hear you~!"

In the Doctor's head, it was filled with thoughts. Thoughts that he never knew he had. Or was it even his?  
It was filled with crying, so sad. She was so lonely. She was beautiful yet, no one loved her.  
Why did they do this to you? The Doctor thought.  
I was lonely, Doctor. No one wanted to play with me. I felt I was a nuisance. I was laughed at. Abused at home. Bullied here at school.  
Why didn't you reach out to anyone?  
Why would anyone want to help a girl from a broken family?  
Somebody, anybody! You could have asked for help.  
But this isn't a first world country, Doctor!  
But there was still somebody out there who wanted to help!  
Sor. Alice, I was in the restroom. I was cornered there. She couldn't help me. She always thought that "the way of God" would always help and that I was a demon. Miss Pat was the only one who understood me. It's not like she could help me now.  
I'm so sorry...  
Do you want to stay with me? Doctor? All I wanted was a friend. You seemed nice, you were scared, but you were nice. You're just like Miss Pat. She was nice, she would never hit, and would not give up on me.  
I'm so sorry... I understand.  
I don't think you do, Doctor.

A cry came from the hallway.

For the first time in a while, Clara looked up from the floor to find herself in a room surrounded by sheets of white. This is definitely not a classroom. It was quite freaky, she would admit that. But after everything that has been happening, she was too scared to reveal what was under the sheets. For the first time, she prayed. Oh, god she prayed for anyone if there is any saving this TimeLord. She listened closely if the footsteps have faded away. Clara stood up and opened the door. The Doctor was back at the end of the hallway. As she took one step out of the door, his back straightened as if it was alert. Her eyes widen, scared, she trembled after taking another step. His head bowed down a bit. 

Clara's eyes wandered across to find an opened door, it seemed to be a bathroom. As quickly as she could she rushed to the bathroom, but she could have sworn that she saw the Doctor smile as he turned his head. 

Her heart stopped for a brief moment until he began running. Towards her. 

She ran as fast as she could into the bathroom. Her stomach sank, how can she possibly escape in a bathroom? Searching the area, she found a window beside the last stall. She smashed through the window and jumped. It was still dry outside and the moon was still up. How long have they been here?!

Clara heard the bathroom door open and quick steps that accompanied it. Clara leads herself to the edge of the building. It had a little garden, clothes were hung and a jug of kerosene beside the fan. An idea formed in her head. But she really couldn't think of another solution, this was the only option, and it hurts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!

"I'm so sorry, Doctor," she said to herself. Clara examined the floor of the rooftop, she noticed many cigarette butts and a few lighters on the ground. Quickly, she took a handful of lighters in hand, testing them to see if any of them works. To her dismay, only one. She hopes that it's enough.

Her plan played through her head, oh how much she hopes it could work.

The Doctor found his way through the window and dropped to the floor. Hatchet still at hand, and the girl following behind him.

"Hello, Doctor," Clara said, shaking.  
"Clara Oswald."  
"I hope you know I'm sorry, Doctor," tears began streaming down her face. This is the worst thing she could have ever done. "I know." what he said was cold, but his eyes said something else. Was he crying? What was on his face? Was that blood?! He went to say something else, but it blocked his vocal cords, but his lips said, "me too."

"Fight it, Doctor. This isn't you! The person I knew wasn't scared, he was fascinated. Where's that TimeLord when I need him?"

"He's not here, Clara." the girl said. "He's only an empty husk."  
"No, he's not! I know it!" she looked squarely at the Doctor's eyes. It wasn't his own, it was pitch black with white pupils. "I'm sorry, Doctor" Clara choked. She flicked on the lighter and placed the flame on the ground. It lit up and a trail of fire came coursing through the floor, it led itself to the possessed TimeLord and behind him. Burning the demon, but also burning the TimeLord.

"CLARA!!!" The two yelled. The girl disappeared, but the Doctor collapsed to the ground, the fire engulfing him. Clara hesitated to go and help him. What if the girl was doing a ruse?

"Clara! Help me!!" Oh my god. It's the Doctor. Clara threw the lighter and quickly helped her friend up. He was burning. Clara quickly grabbed the forgotten clothes hung on the line and threw it on the Doctor. She assisted on patting down the flames that clung onto his jacket. The Doctor tried to get up but collapsed down to the floor.

As if on cue, the rain began pouring. His hand was burnt and he tried to reach his pocket for the TARDIS key. Clara placed his hand down knowing full well what he was getting and got his own TARDIS key from his jacket pocket. The TARDIS materializing around them. 

"Oh my god, Doctor. I'm so sorry."  
"Clara-"  
"I didn't know what to do! We need to get you to the med bay."  
"I can't walk, Clara."  
The TARDIS beeped, signaling Clara to follow her light. "I'll be right back. I just need to get a few things from the Med Bay." she got up from her spot and followed the light. The med bay was a lot closer than usual, Clara thanked the TARDIS as it showed her the things she needed to tend to the TimeLord.

By the time Clara got back to the Doctor, the light was dimmed, but it was bright enough to do her work. She knelt down in front of the TimeLord. When she examined him, he was shivering. "Doctor, I'm going to have to take off your coat and shirt. I need to see if there were any burns." He didn't say anything but only complied. He took off his burnt jacket and slightly toasted shirt. When he laid back down, he hissed in pain.  
"Get up, I need to see if I can treat it."  
Slowly but surely, the Doctor sat with his back facing Clara. She didn't think it was going to be that bad. The Doctor winced as he leaned forward. It was a rather large burn. His skin was charred and Clara could see bits of blood oozing. Regeneration energy did the best it could, she could already see scars on his back. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it to be that bad."  
The Doctor sniffled, "My legs didn't hurt as much. I think they're numb. I can't feel anything."  
Clara began with her procedure, "I'm going to start now, I have cold cloth here alright. I'm going to press it onto the burn, okay, Doctor?" he nodded. He was prepared for the impact. Even though he was, he whimpered in pain until Clara set the entire cloth on the burn. "Clara, that girl. She was alone. She was alone, bullied and abused. I felt bad, she was only a child and she killed herself..." silent tears slipped through his eyes. 

"Tell me more." Clara said softly, reassuring the Doctor that she could continue, and he did.

Five minutes have passed and Clara took off the cloth. She took a bottle in her hands and squirted out a substance. It was supposed to relieve the pain of the burn. She rubbed her hands together and applied it to the burn. Scarily, the Doctor didn't flinch. His back was so hot. The substance was supposed to do all the work since they all knew that they can't take the Doctor to a hospital. "It was sad, Clara. I'm sorry I almost attempted to kill you. It felt so empty inside that I was just a husk. I tried to kill you and look where it led."  
"Doctor, I know it's not your fault."  
"But it is! I was too curious that I almost killed you because of it."  
"You didn't know and that's okay. Next time we travel, I think somewhere lighthearted would be nice." Clara was just about finished with the gauze when the Doctor said, "can we stay in your flat?" 

"Yeah, that seems like a nice start." Clara helped the Doctor up and exited the TARDIS, turns out that they arrived in Clara's flat. The Doctors chest was still exposed, but that was fine. "It's been a long day. I'm gonna sleep. You're welcome to come too." With that, Clara entered the bedroom with the Doctor following behind her. The two sat in bed before the Doctor wrapped Clara in his arms. The two fell on the bed. 

"Please know, that I will never hurt you Clara."

"I know."


End file.
